tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Little meets Alex
Plot: The chameleon finds out that Alex Lizay is coming to america, and more important Petrepolis. But what could only make this sweeter that Alex Lizay is a hunky buff Lizard that Little Lizard has a crush on and that he is her favorite singer. The chameleon stops his Flight to america, and changes into Alex Lizay to fool Little into being with him. How will this turn out Plot: The chameleon finds out that Alex Lizay is coming to america, and more important Petrepolis. But what could only make this sweeter that Alex Lizay is a hunky buff Lizard that Little Lizard has a crush on and that he is her favorite singer. The chameleon stops his Flight to america, and changes into Alex Lizay to fool Little into being with him. How will this turn out The chameleon was reading a news. "Oh famous Lizard singer Alex Lizay is coming to Petropolis, such lame news" He spoke to himself. The chameleon began to check on Little's Facebeak page. "Oh she loves Alex Lizay, prefect plan, I THE CHAMELEON WILL CHANGE INTO ALEX LIZAY, TO WOO THE HEART OF MY LOVE LITTLE LIZARD" The chameleon yelled. He began to turn into Alex Lizay. "Oh I'm so Hunky and Bulk" he said. The chameleon walked into t.u.f.f everyone giving him clicks and whistles. "Oh I can get used to this" He said to himself. kitty looked at the chameleon. "Who are you, what do you need" Kitty asked with the sweetiest voice with a hint of a purr. Chameleon get little nervous. "I'm-lo-looking for Litt-lit-litt" the chameleon. Kitty cut him off "Little Lizard" she asked. The Chameleon shock his head. "Yes" he said. Kitty rushed to bring Little Over. Once she saw the chameleon her eyes widen she rushed to him. "Alex, Lizay, what brings you here" Little asked. The chameleon grabed her hands, "You my dear Little Lizard" he said. Little Lizard eye widen. "Me" he cried. The chameleon nodded. "Taking you out on a date" he said. Little legs began to wobble her heart racing, until she just fainted. "Does she normally do that" The chameleon asked. "You must be speical, uh" Kitty said. trying to think of his name. "Alex" the chameleon said. The chameleon picked up Little and held her in his arms. Her eyes fadly opened. 'Alex" he said. The chameleon smiled at her "come on lets go to the restruant" he said. She sat at the table with him. 'You eat bugs?" She said confusely. "What dont you eat bugs" The chameleon asked. "No Its not in my diet, this is why I'm eating Yogurt and streak" She said. "Why dont you have an accent" she asked. "I'm trying to be american to fool the Natives" The chameleon said. "That doesnt even make sense" Little said. The chameleon began to get scared. "I have accent, BIG BEN!, OI, BLIMEY! SEE!" The chameleon yelled. "Fair enough" She said. Hours passed they return to t.u.f.f Alex lizay the real Alex lizay was there. "Are you guys twins!" Little lizard asked. Alex laughed. 'Dont make me laugh, that guy is imposter" Alex yelled. The chameleon showed his teeth. "Prove it Imposter" he yelled. Little lizard turned to the chameleon. "Your the Imposter arent you" She asked. The chameleon eyes widen, "No, I'm the real Alex Lizay" He siad. "TELL ME THE TRUTH CHAMELEON" Little yelled. The chameleon changed back into his real form. Everyone gasped, "Its the chameleon" everyone yelled. Little began to cried. "I'm so STUPID" She cried. She turned to the Chameleon with tear filled up in her eyes. "I should of know a girl like me would never get a guy like that" she cried. She turned and run down the hall crying, heading to the break room. Kitty turned to the Chameleon. "REALLY!, You like going around causing trouble dont you Chameleon!" Kitty yelled. The chameleon looked around at the upset t.u.f.f. agents. "Please I didnt mean to hurt her I promise, this wasnt my Intention" The chamelon said to everyone. "We should arrest you" Chief said. "Techally you cant arrest me, I didnt do anything truely wrong" The chameleon said. "He's right" Chief said. "He did hurt an agent" Dudley yelled. "We cant arrest them for a Broken heart dudley"Keswick said. "Well he Broken something of hers" Dudley yelled. "If it makes you feel better I will go appongize to her" The chameleon said. "No I think you did enough breaking for one day" Chief said. The chameleon ran down the hall. "GET BACK HERE CHAMELEON" Chief yelled. "Want us to arrest him" Kitty asked. 'Sure, i think we can arrest him for that" Chief said. Kitty and dudley chased after the Chameleon. "Chameleon quit running, and we'll pretend this ever happened" Kitty yelled. the chameleon shook his head, as he ran. "But it did happen, and this will stick with Poor Little forever, I ain't going to live with myself knowing she hurt like that" The chameleon said. The chameleon finally found break room and climbed though the airvents, caused she locked the door to the break room. Little had a mouth fulled with Cookies. The vent was kicked up and the chameleon jumped out. "What do you want chameleon" she yelled. "I want to make it up to you" he said. "Why did you do it, what to make me feel foolish and stupid, i'm Ulgy" She yelled. "No your not, i only did it because I "FREEZE CHAMELEON" Kitty yelled, as her and dudley jumped from the vent. Kitty cuffed the chameleon. The chameleon broken away from kitty with his hand cuffed. I LOVE YOU LITTLE LIZARD" He yelled. Little felt mixed feeling. "oddly happy that she wasnt made a fool of in front of all the agents, for failing to realize the Alex lizay was the chameleon, and with a mixxed of grossed out, because the chameleon had feelings for her. Category:Fan fiction